


In My Time of Need

by calaidi



Series: Memento Vivere [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calaidi/pseuds/calaidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to Memento Vivere. In which Christopher is a vampire, Gauche is the Auror sent to catch him, and things don't quite go as planned for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is just as stupidly indulgent as In the Bleak Midwinter, as I haven't even decided if MV Christopher really will have this backstory, but I just love this ship so much. And I love my headcanon for this version of them. And I love writing stupidly indulgent HPAU fic for a Zexal rarepair no one ships but me~

"Hey, you! Stop!"  
  
Christopher nearly snorted under his breath. Stop? Oh yes, he was certain to do that when he knew that it would only lead to his capture. That would definitely been a thing he was keen on doing.  
  
He turned down an alleyway and kept on running. He didn't have a lot of knowledge of Muggle London, but he thought he had enough to outrun his pursuer long enough for his stupid jinx to wear off. Who would have thought certain harmless jinxes would actually prevent a vampire from Apparating? Thankfully, that wasn't common knowledge, and he didn't intend for it to become so. It had been an unlucky accident that had landed him in this situation tonight.  
  
Then something caught him around the ankles and he went flying spectacularly to the ground. He felt his wand fly out of his hand as he hit the ground and cursed silently. He didn't particularly  _need_  it anymore, but he preferred to use it just the same, and there were certain spells that could be cast at him that would require a wizard's magic to counter.  
  
He reached out to summon it back to his hand, but it flew off in another direction before he could act. He carefully turned over, minding his palms which were still raw from scraping across the ground, and looked up as definitely as he could while he was still sitting on the ground with his hair and robes a complete mess.  
  
His pursuer had caught up with him and was now walking calmly toward him down the alley. Christopher wondered for a moment what spell he might have used to not only keep up with him but also gain on him; he would have to look into the possibilities later, assuming he would still be free later to do so.  
  
"Trip Jinx, vampire," the man said with a vicious smirk. He tossed Christopher's wand casually in the air once before tucked it away inside his lurid Auror robes. The man's own wand remained pointed at him; it had probably never been pointed elsewhere from the moment they'd run into each other.  
  
"I think I might have been able to guess that on my own, oddly enough," Christopher said. He made sure his voice and appearance remained calm, no matter the panic that was beginning to well up in his gut. It would surely infuriate his would-be captor, which might be amusing enough to actually calm him down.  
  
It was enough to make the Auror's mouth twist in a furious scowl, at least, and he nearly smiled.  
  
"I don't like your attitude, vampire," the Auror snarled, jerking his wand about in a horribly unrefined fashion. "What are you doing out here? You know your kind is supposed to stay away from Muggles, and I'm pre-tty sure you're not supposed to attack them either. In fact, I think you've broken about a half-dozen laws tonight."  
  
Christopher nearly snarled right back, but he still had his eye on the wand in his face and he didn't really need to give this man a reason to hex him. Snarling and showing his teeth would probably only convince him he was about to be attacked.  
  
But he couldn't quite keep up his calm act completely in the face of that little speech. His voice was like ice as his hissed out, "Your kind has been starving us and you dare act as if  _I'm_  in the wrong?"  
  
That had the intended effect of knocking the Auror off balance for a moment, though he recovered more quickly than Christopher had been hoping for. "You're not starving. You've got places to get blood if you need it. Which doesn't include attacking innocent Muggles. You're out of your jurisdiction."  
  
Christopher only stared back at him and gave him to most unimpressed look he could manage. "Do you really think there are enough donors for all of us to live comfortably? That we aren't turned away more often than not because we haven't waited weeks between visits to the clinics. You're working for a corrupt institution that cares only for the well-being of the wizards who have enough money to bribe them into doing whatever they want. They don't care about us. I doubt they care about  _you_."  
  
The Auror snorted and shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about. And how could you know anyway? Your kind hasn't cooperated with us in decades."  
  
This time, Christopher allowed himself to smile, only slightly, because the naivety of this poor man was actually a bit endearing. If only it wasn't about this particular subject, he might have even found it charming.  
  
"You haven't been an Auror very long, have you?" He carefully shifted into a more comfortable sitting position; he didn't quite trust the man not to hex him if he tried standing up.  
  
"Do you think I've always been a vampire? I was a wizard once, like you. Well, maybe not like  _you_ ," he amended with a haughty tone he couldn't quite keep out of his voice. If this Auror was a pureblood, he was an especially ill-bred one. "My father worked in the Ministry for twenty years before we were Turned, and he tried desperately to keep working there even after. I am acutely aware of how the Ministry works, and it has always been corrupt, favouring only the few who could afford it, but more than that, favouring wizards above other races, even when some of those other races were once wizards. Or still are."  
  
The Auror scowled at him for a moment. Then he blinked and scowled even harder and growled out, "Stop that."  
  
Christopher blinked up at him. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"That...what you're doing. Don't think I haven't noticed it; I've had to learn Occlumency."  
  
Christopher stared at him for another moment before it clicked. Oh, well, he hadn't meant to let his Allure go, but he had been feeling rather threatened and it was a natural defense mechanism...  
  
Christopher smiled and slowly got to his feet, making sure to keep his hands spread wide in innocence and his movements as naturally graceful as possible. He  _didn't_  try to leash his power again; if this Auror was mesmerized by him, he might have a greater chance of escaping once the block wore off. It couldn't take too much longer.  
  
The Auror kept his wand trained on him, but he didn't make any sort of movement that might have been the beginning of a spell. Occlumency trainer or no, if he had already been affected enough to notice the Allure, he was affected enough to be influenced by it.  
  
"You'll have to forgive me," Christopher murmured with what he knew was a charming smile. "It's difficult to control that when I'm staring down the wrong end of a wand. Consider it a sign you've been doing your job properly tonight, Auror ...?"  
  
"Gauche," the man answered automatically, then he scowled again and tightened his grip on his wand. "You're still doing it. Get out of my head."  
  
"I would find that considerably easier if you would put your wand down," Christopher said softly. On the contrary, now that he was aware his magic was defending him, he was hardly going to put it away again. He was going to try to use it to his advantage as long as possible.  
  
Gauche snorted and jerked his arm a bit like he was trying to keep it more firmly in place. "Nice try. How about I just Stun you and we get this over with? You never know, you might only have to spend a few days in Azkaban. I'll even put in a good word for you if you cooperate."  
  
"You would have already Stunned me if you were able to," Christopher said. He calmly met Gauche's eyes, because that would only make it easier for him to be affected, and took a cautious step forward. He  _thought_  he knew the counter-magic to a Stunner that he would have to use because of his current lack of a wand, but he would prefer not to find out. It would be better if the Auror never got a spell off at all.  
  
The effect was immediate. Gauche's eyes clouded over and the grip on his wand slackened slightly.  
  
Of course, it didn't last. As soon as Christopher had taken a second step, it was clear Gauche was struggling to come back to himself. Christopher nearly allowed a genuine smile to touch his lips. The man was a good Auror, and he could respect that.  
  
Christopher took a third step and reached out for the Auror's wand, perhaps to try and take it, perhaps only to push it aside, he hadn't quite decided. His fingers brushed over the wood just as Gauche managed to free himself enough to look away.  
  
" _Stupefy!_ " Gauche exclaimed.  
  
There was no time to dodge or call up his magic to block the spell. He was simply too close to the end of that wand and Gauche actually firing a spell had taken him too much by surprise.  
  
There was a red flare of light and Christopher fell into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as the vampire began to fall, Gauche darted a hand out and grabbed him, pulling him so he would fall toward him and not the ground. He might have been a soulless blood-drinker, but that didn't mean he deserved to fall the whole way to the ground, he he didn't quite have the reflexes to cast a Levitation Charm quickly enough.  
  
But then he wasn't quite sure what to do with him. The vampire's Allure had vanished the moment he'd fallen unconscious, but Gauche didn't think it had only been that which had made it difficult to actually Stun him. He didn't need his Allure to be breathtakingly beautiful...or breathtakingly in poor shape.   
  
Now that he was close enough for Gauche to get a good look without being distracted by magic, he could see that the vampire had probably not been lying about why he'd been hunting out here in the Muggle world. His face was gaunt and he was a more unhealthy shade of pale than vampires usually were and he was far too thin and light for a man his size. Gauche had very little difficultly gathering him into his arms and picking him up even without a Lightening Charm. Vampires were supposed to be lighter in general than their human counterparts, but not this much.  
  
He didn't want to consider that maybe he'd been right about the Ministry, though. Gauche had seen his share of corruption already, in his three years of Auror training and year after it, but he didn't want to believe it had always been there or always had to be. There was surely a way to guide the Ministry back to what it should be, and he thought he stood a better chance of it working from inside.  
  
"Did you get him?"  
  
Normally, he would have smiled when he heard the stern voice of his partner, but the vampire had given him too much to think about tonight.  
  
"Yeah, I got him," Gauche said, turning around so Droite could see the shape in his arms. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable--just because he was light enough to carry, it didn't mean he wasn't a bit heavy to carry for long--and the vampire's head flopped over to rest on his shoulder. He felt a shot of unease for a moment before he told himself he was being stupid; it didn't matter how close his head came to his neck, because he was unconscious and couldn't attack him anyway.  
  
Droite raised her eyebrows, no doubt at the fact that he was carrying the vampire rather than levitating him, but it that was what she was thinking, she didn't remark on it. She crossed her arms and tapped her wand on his side. "Back to the Ministry, then?"  
  
Gauche didn't answer right away. He couldn't stop thinking about how sick the vampire really did look and what he'd said about the Ministry. They probably would throw him in Azkaban, and it wouldn't only be for a few days, no matter what Gauche had said.  
  
"Gauche..." Droite said warningly.  
  
"Well, he didn't really do any harm, did he?" Gauche said. "We stopped him before he could actually attack any Muggles."  
  
"It's the fact that he was here at all, Gauche," Droite said, though it wasn't as sternly as it might have been had she been talking to anyone else. But then, Gauche always liked to imagine that Droite had a bit of a sot spot for him.  
  
"Maybe he was just passing through."  
  
"Maybe I would believe that if he hadn't had a Muggle in his arms when we got here." Droite sighed and frowned at the vampire. "You know what Scrimgeour's like. If he heard we had a rogue vampire and then let him get away..."  
  
"Well, then we won't let Scrimgeour know we got him, will we?" Gauche said, trying not to grin. If Droite was already trying to make excuses like that, then the matter was already settled. "You won't be telling him, will you, Droite? You'd only get us both in trouble that way. Especially me."  
  
Droite eyed the vampire quietly for another long moment. then she let out another, noisier sigh and said, "If he finds out, it's on your head. Where will you being going, then?"  
  
Gauche shrugged. "Back to my flat I guess. I have to put him somewhere. I'm not done with him yet. I'll be back at the Ministry in a bit. Of course he had to start causing trouble at the  _beginning_  of our shift."  
  
Droite smiled faintly and nodded. "All right. I'll see you there."  
  
Gauche gave her an extremely awkward salute, tightened his grip on the vampire in his arms, and turned into suffocating darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christopher woke to find himself in an extremely unfamiliar place.  
  
He had expected to find himself in an office-turned-cell at the Ministry, or maybe in one of the courtrooms, or a cell in Azkaban, or even on the ground in the alley where he'd been cornered. Any one of those places would have made considerably more sense than waking up on a couch in a shabby, underused, but not entirely uncomfortable flat.  
  
Of course, his first instinct was to try to Apparate out. And then to try to doors and windows when that didn't work.  
  
But whoever had brought him here had made sure to lock the place down so he wouldn't be able to get out. And of course, he still didn't have his wand back. He could probably perform the counter-charms needed with his blood magic, but that would be extremely tiring and he might even pass out again while he was working. That would be a nice sight for his host to find whenever he came back.  
  
If he hadn't been interrupted in the middle of his meal, maybe he would have had the strength to leave.  
  
Remembering that and the events that had led to his being unconscious in the first place only made him wonder to whom this flat might belong. He doubted it would be the Auror who had captured him...perhaps he somehow had a friend at the Ministry who had intercepted him before he could get locked away. Maybe Lucius Malfoy...?  
  
But if Lucius was aware of his distant relatives, he had never made any effort to reach out to them. And he would never own a place that looked like this...  
  
Well, he supposed he would find out in time. In the meantime, he supposed he might as well look around and see what sort of person had captured him. And check the defenses again, of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the front door finally swung open, it had been several hours and Christopher was just beginning to feel a bit bored. The owner of this flat, who Christopher suspected was probably the Auror Gauche after all, had a very nice collection of Defense Against the Dark Arts books, and he'd helped himself to one of them to pass the time while he waited, but there was only so long he could sit there and read before even he began feeling a bit restless.  
  
He checked the clock on the wall before letting his gaze slip to the door. Nearly eight hours, and he'd probably been unconscious for one or two more. He must have run into the Aurors near the beginning of their shift, then.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," Gauche said as soon as he'd stepped far enough inside to see Christopher. Then his gaze moved to the table and the tea set sitting there and his expression turned so confused that Christopher nearly laughed.  
  
"I hope you'll forgive me for rummaging through your things, but it does get a bit boring being locked up all day," Christopher said, "and I was thirsty. It seems we have similar taste."  
  
"I didn't know you lot could drink tea," Gauche said, frowning between him and the tea set.  
  
"We can't process it like you would," Christopher said with a very slight shrug, "but there's no reason we can't drink it anyway. Sometimes it's nice to indulge in the illusion of being human again."  
  
 _That_  made Gauche screw up his face and hastily turn away to busy himself with taking off his cloak. Christopher smiled very slightly to himself and turned back to his book. He was even more uncomfortable with the reminder that some of them had been human once than he had been earlier, which meant he'd been thinking about it on his own. As well he should have been; Christopher had long felt that an Auror worth his salt should keep in mind that the Dark wizards and creatures he hunted had feelings and lives just as he did.  
  
"There's still some left if you'd like a cup," Christopher offered after a moment. "It is your flat, and your tea."  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Gauche asked as he started make his way over.  
  
"A few hours. Thank you for not turning me into the Ministry, by the way, although I do wonder what motives you might have for bringing me here instead..."  
  
Gauche snorted and flopped ungracefully onto the couch next to him. "Don't go thanking me yet. I still might take you in."  
  
Christopher carefully closed his book and laid it on his lap before he looked over at the man. "Why haven't you already?"  
  
"I wasn't done asking you questions."  
  
"You could ask me questions just as easily at the Ministry," Christopher said, raising his eyebrows. "More easily, I would imagine."  
  
Gauche shrugged awkwardly. He crossed his arms and his legs and leaned back in his seat to stare at him. "Not these questions."  
  
Christopher had to admit, that did intrigue him. He thought he might not answer anyway, because he was under no obligation to give this man anything he wanted after being kidnapped by him, but he still set the book aside and politely gave Gauche his full attention. "Go on."  
  
"Why were you attacking that Muggle?"  
  
And just as quickly as he was intrigued, he was disappointed. But maybe he was going somewhere with this that wasn't just a rehash of their conversation in the alley. "I seem to remember you asking me that once already today. I was hungry."  
  
"Because the Ministry's been starving you."  
  
"All of us, yes, I'm quite sure I answered that already too."  
  
Gauche frowned at him for a long moment, his eyes far more calculating than Christopher would have ever suspected they could be.  
  
Then he finally asked, "What's your name?"  
  
Well, that was a question he supposed he could answer. It would only be polite, since he already knew Gauche's name. "Christopher."  
  
Gauche waited a moment, like he thought maybe Christopher would say more than that. "That's it? No surname?"  
  
"I'm sure if you look through your records, you can figure it out," Christopher said with a completely unapologetic look. He didn't owe the man any more than that.  
  
Gauche snorted and looked moodily away at the window. He was trying to hide it, but his body was tense and his foot was trying not to twitch, and Christopher waited patiently for the question that was trying to burst out of him. It had to be a few more interesting one than what he had asked so far for him to be so nervous about it.  
  
"Christopher," Gauche said after a moment, saying the name slowly as if it was foreign and he was trying it out, "are you still hungry?"  
  
For a moment, Christopher wasn't quite sure what to say to that. It was possibly the last question he had expected, and he could only imagine one reason for asking it, but of course, that would be ridiculous. Gauche was an Auror; he couldn't possibly be asking for any other reason than to check up on his prisoner. Of course, few other Aurors would inquire after the well being of a vampires, but it had been clear from the beginning that Gauche was not most other Aurors.  
  
Then, once the surprise wore off, he felt a bit irritated.  _Of course_  he was still hungry. What a ridiculous question to ask.  
  
"Of course I am," Christopher said coldly. "You interrupted me before I could rectify that, didn't you?"  
  
Gauche grunted and kept staring at the window. Not out it, if the glaze over his eyes was any indication, just at it. Christopher doubted there was anything in the shape or color of the window that could keep him from feeling so awkward about whatever was bothering him, but he kept on staring all the same.  
  
Then he sighed and finally looked back over at him, with a determination in his eyes that was actually a bit startling. "You can feed on someone without killing them, can't you?"  
  
"Obviously," Christopher said, but he was a bit too bewildered to properly sneer. "We're not monsters."  
  
Gauche nodded and just looked more determined. Then he closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and tugged down his collar. "All right. Go on, then."  
  
Christopher stared at him--well, more at his neck and the blood flowing through it, slightly faster now that Gauche had thrown himself out there and his heart had sped up--and tried to understand. This Auror had kidnapped him, and had probably been planning to take him in before they'd begun talking, and he was an  _Auror_ , and they hardly knew any more about each other than their names. Yet here he was, offering himself up as Christopher's next meal.  
  
Christopher was quite sure he had not let his Allure run rampant again, but he couldn't imagine what else might have caused this. And it was extremely tempting, with how hungry he really was and how neatly a meal had just dropped into his lap, to accept the offer immediately with no questions asked. In fact, he was already moving closer, so he was nearly sitting in Gauche's lap, before he realized it and forced himself to stop.  
  
If it had been anyone else, any other random Muggle or wizard, he wouldn't have cared about the reason why. But they had been having a conversation, and now Gauche was no longer stranger enough for him to feel comfortable taking advantage of him.  
  
He forced himself to look away, although the effort made him clench his fists so hard he felt his nails break the skin. "I'm sorry. I'm hypnotizing you again--"  
  
"You're not," Gauche interrupted firmly. "I told you, I can tell when you do that. I've been thinking about doing this all day. It's got nothing to do with your bullshit vampire powers."  
  
Christopher shook his head and dug his nails in even deeper. Knowing that made it even more difficult to restrain himself. It was already easier to smell his blood, to hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest...  
  
"Why?" he managed to murmur after focusing on the sound of the cars of Muggle London below the window. "You don't know me. You were going to arrest me, remember?"  
  
"Because if you're desperate enough to get food that you'd risk imprisonment in Azkaban, something's wrong," Gauche growled out, sounding far more righteously angry than Christopher had expected. "The Ministry's supposed to be there for the whole magical world; they should be making sure you're not starving. And it's pretty easy to see you really are, and you weren't just trying to trick your way out of an arrest. I can't help with the problem, but I can help with this, at least. So do it already, before I change my mind."  
  
Christopher felt a smile rise to his lips before he could stop it. No, this man was nothing like the other Aurors he had crossed paths with over the years. He was actually intelligent and charming.  
  
"You were a Gryffindor, weren't you?" Christopher murmured, moving so he was straddling the man's lap. His fingers trailed lightly down Gauche's tanned throat, letting him feel his breath catch and the light chuckle that left his throat soon after.  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"I would think the hat made a mistake otherwise," Christopher said, leaning in close. The scent of his blood was nearly intoxicating, and it took every last bit of resolve to murmur, "This will hurt at first, but it won't last," as a warning in the second before he sank his fangs into warm flesh and the first wave of hot blood poured into his mouth.  
  
Gauche groaned in pain and Christopher absently caressed his neck to sooth him, although he was far more focused on the coppery liquid pouring down his through to really care, warming him from the inside out, satisfying a savage hunger he had become extremely good at just ignoring until he was almost to weak to deal with it. It was so easy to forget just how good it felt to give his body what it wanted when he had gone two or three weeks without eating, whether through his own inaction or because he couldn't actually find a donor.  
  
Christopher sucked and licked at the wound, pulling more and more blood out of the Auror and into himself, and it wasn't long before Gauche was gasping and moaning out of pleasure and lightheadedness rather than only pain. He even managed to wrap an arm around Christopher's waist after a moment, although he was rapidly losing the strength to do more than keep it there. Christopher obliged his silent message by shifting a bit closer anyway. Gauche was warm and Christopher moved instinctively to get closer to that warmth.  
  
It wasn't much longer before he could hear Gauche's heart begin to slow and he forced himself to pull away. He didn't feel entirely satisfied, but it was enough to be going on for a while, and he truly didn't want to kill this man. That would be a poor way to thank him for his gift.  
  
Gauche slowly opened his eyes, but they were glazed over and looking through him. Christopher frowned slightly and sat back to look him over properly. He might have taken a bit too much after all...  
  
Then Gauche shifted to throw his arms awkwardly over Christopher's shoulders and he was dragged down into a sloppy, sleepy kiss. Christopher allowed it for a second or two, because it  _was_  nice and Gauche was probably only half aware of what he was doing anyway, but then he pulled away and began untangling himself from the other man.  
  
"You'll want to rest a bit before you go thinking about any of that," Christopher murmured with an amused smile. He dug through his robes for a moment and drew out a vial, which he pressed into Gauche's hand. "Drink that. It's a Blood-Replenishing Potion. I'll be right back."  
  
He made sure Gauche wasn't going to fall anywhere while he was away and then hurried off to the kitchen to find the biggest glass he could and fill it with water.  
  
When he came back, he was quite glad to see the vial was sitting empty on the table and Gauche looked to be a bit more aware of his surroundings.  
  
"Drink this slowly," Christopher said, placing the glass of water in his hands this time. "You'll probably want to refill it a few times, too, although the potion will help quite a bit."  
  
And with that out of the way, feeling quite certain the Gauche would live and be fine in a couple hours, Christopher knelt down in front of him and started searching through the Auror's robes for his wand. He needed that, thank you, and he still didn't quite trust the man to give it back all on his own.  
  
Gauche stared at him for a moment before he really registered what was going on and started grabbing at Christopher's hands. "Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
Christopher smiled as his fingers touched the slim wood and he grabbed it and held it up before Gauche had a chance to stop him. "I'm sorry, I still need this. Thank you for keeping it safe."  
  
It was tempting to just take down the anti-Apparition wards and leave right then. He had no reason to stay here, and frankly, he would probably be in danger the longer he did stay here. He was no longer trapped, and he was no longer hungry, and his family would be wondering what happened to him.  
  
But as he stood and looked down at the man in front of him, whose reaction times we're still a bit too slow because of the large amount of blood that had been taken from him, Christopher found himself reluctant to leave. He wasn't quite sure why, except that he was thankful for the gift he'd been given, and the man was a rarity and a curiosity the likes of which he might not see again, and perhaps he felt a bit guilty for wanting to leave him when he was still so weak.  
  
He sighed and tucked his wand away, and then sat down next to the Auror, perhaps a bit closer than he really had to. Gauche eyed him curiously and Christopher had to look away as he murmured, "I'll look after you while you recover, as thanks for feeding me."  
  
Gauche smiled and, after a long moment of hesitation, took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers.  
  
And if Christopher allowed him to fall asleep with his head on his shoulder as he went back to reading the Defence book, well, that could remain their little secret, just as the rest of this would be.


End file.
